Daddy's Little Girl
by MCMGM
Summary: Chris Benoit and his daughter have a very strained relationship. Will he be able to forgive her for what she's done before he looses her forever? Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daddy's Little Girl  
Author: Siren Demented  
Characters: Chris Benoit, Kristen, various wrestlers  
Rating: R-ish  
Content: Violence, Language  
Disclaimer: I only own the fictional characters. Everyone else owns themselves and so on.

**A/N**: If you are wondering if the Kristen in this story is the same Kristen from "Hard Knocks", the answer is no. I use the name Kristen for my female leads a lot because Kristen is my real name. Also, this is somewhat AU, so some wrestlers who have passed on, are still with us in the story.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Kristen! Come on, we're going out there NOW!"

The girl ran as fast as she could to the ramp, her tag team partner, Harry Smith, stood waiting for her arrival.

"Sorry." She said breathlessly.

"You women and your make-up." Harry huffed in his British accent, sounding much like his father, Davey Boy Smith.

"And now their opponents, the team of Harry Smith and Kristen Benoit!"

"Alright, let's do this."

They were met with MONSTER boos from the fans, which made sense, seeing as how they attacked their own parents a week before. Stevie Richards and Krystal were already in the ring; Harry and Kristen rushed them and beat the living hell out of them. Harry busted Stevie in the head with a chair and the bell sounded for a DQ. Kristen grabbed the mic from the announcer and hopped back in the ring.

"Now as all of you may know…or considering how hard it is for you morons to pay attention, may NOT know, Harry and I COMPLETELY destroyed our fathers in the very ring here on SmackDown! Roll the footage!"

Clips from last week's attacks were shown. Harry with a steal chair to the head of his dad. Kristen with a sledgehammer to the stomach of her father, Chris Benoit. The clips ended and Kristen and Harry were grinning from ear to ear. Harry took the mic from Kristen.

"It's time you realized you are yesterday's news! WE are the new generation. WE are the ones and the ONLY ones who can carry our family name with any kind of dignity. And come Wrestlemania, we intend to put some old dogs," Kristen joined in. "Out of their misery!" the pair grinned evilly and they exited the ring. Fans booed and threw cans at them as they made their way to the back.

"That was great!" came a booming voice out of nowhere.

"Thanks, dad." Davey hugged his son and smiled with great pride. Kristen smiled at the sight, Davey and Harry had such a great relationship. She had that once with her father too, until she disappointed him. Now he would barely talk to her, it torn her up inside.

Kristen walked down the corridors, looking for her father's dressing room.

"It's not my fault." She thought. "I am a grown woman now, he can't treat me like I am a child anymore. Just because I decided I wanted to party some, it's my choice. It wasn't that big of a deal."

Oh but it was, her 'little partying' nearly got her killed when she crashed her car into a tree. She had to do a stint in rehab and almost lost her job. If it hadn't been for Chris begging Vince not to fire her, she would probably be back on the indy circuit right now. She finally found his door and ran her fingers over the name 'Benoit' on the door tag. She knocked lightly.

"Yeah." She could hear her father mumble. She took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Hi dad."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? How far along? Okay, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Chris grabbed his bag and jacket and ran as fast as he could to his car. Jenna, his wife, had just gone into labor with their first child. The year was 1986 and Chris had just started his professional wrestling career at Stampede Wrestling, the Hart's place, a year earlier. He had just been asked to do a Japan tour when he found out that Jenna was pregnant.

They had been high school sweethearts, so the first thing he did after she announced her pregnancy, was ask her to marry him. It was second nature, not because she was pregnant and it was "the right thing to do", it was because he truly loved her.

The Japan tour couldn't have come at a better time, the money Chris would receive for competing in tournaments would be more than enough to help support Jenna and the baby. He wasn't all that worried about himself, he could go without eating. But like his parents did for him and his sister, he would NEVER see his family without.

Chris got to the hospital just as his baby was coming into the world. They threw some sterile hospital clothes on him and let him go in with Jenna. He held her hand as she pushed the last push.

The baby popped right out, but there was something wrong. There was nothing but silence, instead of the crying you would expect to hear. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and whisked the baby to another part of the room.

"She's not breathing, give it to me now!" the doctor yelled for something to clear her airway. Chris and Jenna looked on in horror. How could this be happening? Jenna had a normal pregnancy, they didn't smoke or drink or do anything that would endanger the baby. Chris wasn't a very religious person, but at the moment, he said a silent prayer. All he said was "Please". A second later a gasp and then tremendous crying erupted throughout the hospital. Chris and Jenna sighed with relief, the doctor walked over and handed her to Chris.

"Here's your little girl."

He couldn't speak, he was just in awe at what a beautiful baby he and Jenna created. He stared into her eyes, a shade of blue and brown. A slight mixture of his and Jenna's. Her little hand gripped his thumb, she was rather strong for just being born. As Chris mused over her, the doctor and nurses rushed past him.

They say, with death comes life. With baby's life, came Jenna's death. Blood loss was what they said it was. The most common cause of death during birth. She was only 20, had her whole life ahead of her, and in one minute, it was over. She was gone and Chris was left to take care of their baby all alone.

**Present Day**

"Kristen." Chris responded to his daughter's 'hello' without looking up.

Things had changed, they weren't what they used to be. Chris would barely acknowledge her when she was around. Inside of course he still loved her, she was his only child, but she shamed herself and her mother in Chris' eyes. She had a LONG way to go before she would get his respect back. But by acting like this, he was just pushing her away. Kristen had inherited his stubbornness. She had major respect for him and wouldn't cross that unspoken line, but she wouldn't let him talk to her like she was nothing either. She'd walk away first.

"How did I do?"

"Was busy back here, didn't see it, sorry."

"That's always your excuse." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just nothing." she stormed out of the room. How could he be such a prick? No matter what problem they had, Davey NEVER treated Harry like that. It was disrespectful to say the least, and it hurt.

"Fine," she said. "I'll show him." Kristen went to her dressing room and got her things, then headed off to a local bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristen was so angry she didn't even notice her boyfriend and almost walked right past him.

"Hey, where are you going?" C.M. Punk called after her.

"Out, I'll see you later at the hotel."

He could see she was clearly upset, "But wait, what's going on? What happened?"

"Not now, I'll see you later."

"But.." Kristen wouldn't listen to him; she just continued to on her way.

"Man…" Punk looked in the direction she had come from and saw Chris' door.

"Not again." now he knew why she was so mad. He decided maybe he should try to talk to Chris and see if he could mend fences. Punk walked up to the door and knocked.

"What?!" Chris bellowed for the other side.

"Um, Mr. Benoit, it's Pun..er..Phil. I wanted to talk to you if it's ok."

Chris opened the door and let Punk in. He really liked him, when he first came into WWE, Chris had taken him under his wing. He felt like a son to him in some ways.

"What's going on?" Chris sat across from Punk and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Benoit.."

"Call me Chris. I hate when people call me _Mr. Benoit._ It makes me feel like my father." Chris chuckled.

"Ok Mr….er….Chris, it's about Kristen."

Chris' smile turned into a frown and he got up and walked around the room.

"What about her?" he sneered.

"Well, you know she and I have been dating for a long while now. And I love her very much, but she's not doing so well. She's staying out all sorts of hours of the night. Drinking so much, I don't know what to do. So I was thinking maybe if you talk to her, it might help and….."

"She's an adult, I can't hold her hand anymore. I've done that enough, she can figure it out for herself now." Chris said in a rather cold tone.

"But.." Punk started to protest but was cut off again.

"Listen kid, I have things to do. So just run along, ok?"

Not wanting to make the situation worse, Punk obligated.

"Ok."

With that he left and Chris sat back down. "Damn it."

He looked up at the ceiling, as if it was going to tell him what to do. "When the hell did I screw that kid up, Jenna? What did I do to make her like this? I fucked up, Jenna, I'm sorry." Chris threw his head into his hands and sobbed lightly.

**Meanwhile**

"Give me another one."

"I think you've had enough."

"I'll tell you…erm…when I've had…erm…enough, now give me…erm…ANOTHER ONE!"

"Ok, ok, here." The bartender slid Kristen another Rum and Coke. She gave him a half smile and chucked the drink down in half a second. That was her 8th of the night and now she was starting to feel dizzy.

In her fit of anger, she had driven to the closest, shitiest, run down bar she could find.

"What is a fine looking lady like yourself doing in a smelly old bar all alone?" a local cowboy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Not interested, Tex." Kristen kept her eyes focused on her glass, scrunching up her shoulders, trying to sink into herself.

"Hey now, you don't have to be mean to little 'ol me. I'm just trying to give you a ride somewhere." he put his arm around her shoulder. Kristen arched her head to the side;

"Get off of me."

"Come on now, be nice to little 'ol Mickey."

Kristen chuckled.

"Alright, let's go dance."

"Alrighty." the cowboy grinned. Kristen walked a little bit further into the bar and turned around.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, little missy."

"Ok," Kristen smiled "Let's dance!" she pulled her leg back as far as she could and kicked him in the nuts.

"AHHH!" he screamed out in pain. "You fuckin' bitch!" he went to hit her but hit another cowboy passerby.

"You son of a bitch!" the other cowboy hit Mickey and a bar fight ensued. Stools, pitchers and peanuts flew everywhere.

Kristen drunkenly laughed at her handy work as she backed out of the bar.


End file.
